my little cat
by little Dark Wolf 99
Summary: oh SeHun yang baru saja membeli seekor hybrid manis dari pelelangan malah berakibat buruk bagi dirinya sendiri. HunKai. seme Hun uke Kai


Fic ideku sendiri tanpa ada unsur plagiat. Mungkin temanya ada yang sama dengan fic author lain tapi ini sratus persen ficku ok! Anggep aja 1000 Won sepuluh ribu, aku terlalu males untuk nge cek satu Won itu berapa hehehe.

.

.

.

.

Tch kenapa juga aku harus datang kesini. Oh astaga LuHan hyung MuPeng banget. "hyung, kenapa kau membawaku kemari? Aku kan hanya bertanya dimana kau menemukan namja imutmu itu" ujarku jengah. Bagaimana aku tidak jengah kalau berada diantara kumpulan orang-orang kurang waras yang kelebihan nafsu begini? Oh apa perlu kuperjelas, sekarang aku berada di tempat pelelangan manusia setengah hewan, hybrid atau apa itu namanya.

Hybrid memang sudah banyak dipelihara manusia, tapi hybrid disini berbeda. Hybrid di sini dilatih kusus untuk memuaskan nafsu bejat namja. Singkatnya mereka dilatih untuk sex. Kuakui mereka cukup manis, seperti Do hybrid beruang yang baru saja laku terjual. "sabarlah SeHunie, itu belum yang terbaik. Kujamin kau akan membeli yang terakir" ujar Luhan hyung kembali focus ke panggung. Orang-orang kembali sibuk berteriak saling menawar harga tertinggi untuk seorang atau seekor hybrid bernama Chen itu.

"terjual tujuh juta Won untuk orang di bilik 167" yap kami memang diberi bilik sendiri-sendiri supaya prifasi kami terjaga. Karena tak bisa dipungkiri juga banyak artis dan pejabat yang mampir kesini.

"baiklah, ini barang terakhir kami. Dan ini benar-benar spesial" Ujar si pembawa acara.

"SeHun lihat baik-baik" bisik Luhan hyung.

Mau tak mau aku menatap panggung. Seekor hybrid kucing tengah digiring oleh dua namja berbadan besar. Hybrid itu Nampak ketakutan saat seluruh orang memandangi tubuh nakednya. Kujilati bibirku yang tiba-tiba terasa kering. Wajah ketakutanya, manik biru krystal, bibir tebalnya yang merah merona, telinga kucingnya yang terlipat kebelakang, ow-ow juniornya itu imut sekali ah aku jadi ingin memilikinya.

"baiklah, ini barang terbaik kami bulan ini. Kai, hybrid kucing hitam, umur Sembilan belas tahun" apa dia masih sangat muda! Kai mencengkram erat pita hitam yang mengikat kedua tangannya sementara ekor hitamnya bergerak gelisah.

"kau masih bilang dirimu tidak tertarik eoh?" ejek Luhan hyung. Aku mendengus kesal tanpa menanggapi ocehan Luhan hyung yang memang dasarnya kelewat cerewet.

"dan yang paling menarik" sang pembawa acara memakai sarung tangan karet yang disediakan disana. "balikan tubuhnya" perintahnya pada kedua namja yang sedari tadi memegangi tubuh molek Kai. Kai menggerang ketakutan, setetes air mata mengalir dari manik birunya. Astaga aku jadi ingin menyeka air matanya! Pembawa acara itu mengangkat ekor Kai menunjukan hole manis yang kuyakin mampu membuat seluruh namja yang berada disini menelan ludahnya.

Pembawa acara itu memainkan jarinya di sekitar hole Kai membuat Kai mengeong pelan. Sial bahkan eonganya mampu membuat little Oh berkedut. Pembawa acara itu memasukan jarinya kedalam hole Kai membuat sang empunya menggerang keras. Oh Shit kenapa tidak jariku saja yang masuk!? Pembawa acara itu memaju mundurkan jarinya membuat lubang merah itu ikut terseret. Shit sepertinya rapat sekali! "dan yang terbaik, dia masih virgin" ucapan sang pembawa acara membuatku tercekat.

Sang pembawa acara kembali menuju podium "jadi bagaimana penawaranya? Kita mulai dari sepuluh juta" ucapnya langsung membuat ricuh. Harga Kai perlahan merangkak naik. "dua puluh juta!" itu suara LuHan. LuHan menatapku sekilas. "aku menawarnya untuk diriku sendiri" ujarnya mengedip genit. Dasar rusa Cina kelebihan hormon.

"tiga puluh juta!" seru orang Lain. LuHan mencebik tak suka "empat puluh!" seru LuHan. "lima puluh juta Won!" semua diam, tidak ada yang berani menyaingi harga yang diajukan seorang Choi SiWon. Aku memang tak melihat wajahnya, namun aku cukup hafal mendengar suaranya.

"baiklah lima puluh juta satu- dua-"

"tujuh puluh lima juta!" seruku kalem. Hening tidak ada yang berbicara. Bahkan LuHan menatapku seolah berkata 'kau gila Oh SeHun!'

Pembawa acara tercengang. "oh, adakah yang menawar lebih tinggi?" tanyanya. Hening tak ada satupun suara yang terdengar. "satu-dua-tiga" Tok-Tok-Tok "terjual tujuh puluh lima juta pada di bilik 112" kekeke Kai kau jadi milikku!

Seusai acara LuHan hyung menemaniku mengambil peliharaan baruku. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju back stage LuHan terus mengoceh tak jelas. Mungkin jika dia disuntik menjadi hybrid dia tidak akan berubah menjadi hybrid rusa tapi malah berubah menjadi hybrid burung kutilang. "hyung bisakah kau diam? Astaga pantas saja rubah kecilmu itu sangat pendiam, belum ngomong apa-apa udah disemprot dulu sih!" ujarku frustasi.

"yah SeHun, ngga gitu juga kali. XiuMinie emang dasarnya udah pendiam" elak Luhan. "oh ya SeHun, kau tidak berpikir biaya perawatan hybrid barumu itu?" tanya LuHan.

"memang ada yang special? Paling-paling hanya beri makan, grooming, jalan-jalan dan tidur kan?" tanyaku. Oh aku sangat tidak berharap punya hybrid matre seperti Kris hyung. Suho, hybrid Kris hyung sekali makan bisa ratusan ribu. Jelas lah mahal orang daging sapinya impor Kanada.

Luhan menggeleng. "tidak sih. Cuman aku pernah kehilangan separuh gajiku karena XIuMin" jawab Luhan. Separuh gaji, memang apa yang dilakukan rubah imut itu? "XiuMin membuatku sering tidak datang rapat. Huft jadinya bossku yang kejam memotong gajiku"

"wakil direktur Oh Crop, bisa kau perjelas siapa bossmu yang kejam itu heh?" tanyaku geram. Kududukan tubuhku di sofa merah marun yang disediakan di sana.

LuHan menggaruk tengkuknya. "tentu saja kepala direktur Oh Crop" jawab LuHan cengengesan.

"dan siapa orang itu?" tanyaku tersenyum (sok) manis.

LuHan nyengir. "kau, Oh SeHun" jawabnya tersenyum aneh.

Aku mendengus pelan. Astaga kenapa dulu aku menyetujui permintaan Umma untuk memasukan sepupu anehku ini di perusahaanku? "wakil direktur, sepertinya aku akan memotong gajimu lagi mengingat kemarin kau tidak datang saat rapat dengan Wu Crop" ujarku tanpa melihat ekspresinya yang aku yakin sekarang tidak ada keren-kerennya sama sekali.

"uapah!?" nah tuhkan mulai lebay. "astaga boss gajiku bulan kemarin sudah dipotong, bulan ini juga!? Aku mau makan apa!?" XiuMin aku turut prihatin kau mempunyai majikan absurd seperti ini.

"permisi, apa anda yang membeli Kai tadi?" tanya seorang pelayan padaku. Aku mengangguk saja. "silahkan ikuti saya" pelayan itu membawa kami ke sebuah ruangan yang penuh berisi hybrid dan majikan barunya tentunya. Pelayan itu membawa kami ke ruangan lain "madam HeeChul, saya sudah membawa tuan yang membeli Kai" ujar pelayan itu membungkuk hormat pada seorang namja cantik.

"kau boleh pergi" ujar namja itu. Pelayan itu langsung menyingkir. "Luhan apa kau yang membeli Kai?" tanya HeeChul santai.

"oh tidak. Aku tidak segila itu untuk membeli Kai dengan harga seperti itu" jawab LuHan.

HeeChul terkekeh "hei, kau juga mengeluarkan enam puluh juta untuk membeli XiuMin bulan lalu" ujar HeeChun membuatku mendelik kesal pada LuHan, jadi LuHan memohon-mohon agar gajinya segera diberikan untuk hal seperti ini? HeeChul giliran menatapku "jadi kau yang membeli Kai, sepertinya kau masih muda" ujar heeChul

"saya masih dua puluh satu tahun" jawabku tenang.

"wow, masih muda tapi sudah mengeluarkan uang sebanyak itu. Kau hebat nak" kekeh heeChul.

"ung anu madam, dia bossku" sela LuHan membuat HeeChul kaget. "LuHan kau bekerja pada seorang bocah, hilang kemana otakmu?" ya ampun aku diremehkan lagi~.

Aku menatap tajam HeeChul, jujur aku tak suka basa-basi. "baiklah itu tak penting. Kai keluarlah!" seru HeeChul. Kai perlahan muncul dari balik tirai, Kai menundukan kepalanya malu membuat poni hitamnya menutupi salah satu manik birunya. "Kai ayo kemari" panggil HeeChul. Kai melangkahkan kakinya ragu, lonceng yang terikat dilehernya membuat suara dentingan lembut, tubuhnya hanya ditutupi oleh celana pendek yang sangat pendek hingga paha mulusnya terekspos jelas. Pita hitam yang terikat di pergelangan kaki dan tangannya membuatnya terkesan makin sexy saja.

"miaw madam Kai malu~" eongnya pelan. "Kyaa imutnya!" pekik Luhan heboh. Kai menatap LuHan heran "ungm~" Kai memiringkan kepalanya imut.

HeeChul terkekeh pelan. "Kai kau masih mengingat LuHan-ssi?" tanya HeeChul.

"miaw, dia yang membawa XiuMinie Hyung miaw" jawabnya diselani eongan. HeeChul mengangguk "apa Kai dibeli olehnya?" tanya Kai merengek imut. Astaga Kai apa kau tak melihatku!?

"aku yang membelimu Kai" ujarku dingin. HeeChul terkekeh. Diserahakanya sebuah kertas dan sebuah pena padaku. Kubaca sekilas isi kertas itu. Seperti syarat-syarat adobsi. Kutanda tangani apa yang perlu kutandatangani. Kuserahkan kembali pada HeeChul.

"mulai sekarang Kai menjadi milikmu Oh SeHun-ssi" HeeChul menjabat tanganku. Aku tersenyum tipis, kulirik Kai yang terus saja menatapku. "jaga dia, dia kesayanganku" bisik HeeChul. Aku mengangguk mantap.

"kai ayo" kuulurkan tanganku Kai ragu-ragu menerimanya. Aku langsung membawa Kai keluar. Kuhentikan langkahku begitu melihat begitu banyak majikan yang menatap lapar pada Kai. Kai yang ketakutan langsung bersembunyi di belakangku. Sial bagaimana kau bisa lupa kalau Kai topless? Kulepas jacketku. "Kai pakai ini, aku tidak mau ada orang lain yang melihat tubuhmu" ujarku menyerahkan jacket hitamku.

"seluruh orang sudah melihatnya tadi direktur~" desah Luhan.

"diam kau wakil direktur" desisku marah, kutarik Kai menuju parkiran. Di parkiran ada majikan dan hybridnya yang tengah berciuman dengan ganasnya, kulirik LuHan hyung yang terus saja menjilati bibirnya. XiuMin, berdoalah untuk keslamatan bokongmu. "Layhh~" desah si hybrid. Astaga tidak bisakah mereka mencari tempat lain? Eh tunggu Lay?

"Lay? Zhang YiXing?" tanya LuHan padaku. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku tak yakin. LuHan segera menghampiri keduanya. LuHan menganggukkan kepalanya seolah mengkode kalau itu benar-benar Lay. Segera saja kutarik Kai kesana. "miaw Sehun itu Dio hyung kan?" tanya Kai.

"entahlah" jawabku seadanya. Kutepuk pelan bahu namja yang kuyakini sebagai Lay itu. "apasih ganggu-!" seru Lay terhenti begitu mendapati wajah kami di hadapanya. "SeHun, Luhan-ge. Kenapa ada disini?" tanyanya cengengesan.

"oi ge, sepertinya kau harus segera pulang atau setidaknya ke hotel. Kau membuat hybridmu itu sesak nafas" ujarku kasihan melihat hybrid beruang bernama Dio yang Nampak kesusahan bernafas.

"astaga Lay, Dio termasuk dalam list hybrid level medium" ujar LuHan hyung. Aku setuju Dio itu Nampak imut dan menggemaskan dan aku masih tidak percaya pembelinya adalah Zhang YiXing, astaga aku tak menyangka orang yang berwajah tidak niat hidup itu bisa membeli Do dengan harga lima juta Won lebih.

"heuh lalu siapa yang membeli Kai dengan harga selangit begitu?" tanya Lay hyung dengan wajah ngak niat hidupnya itu.

"tentu saja direktur Oh. Aku tidak segila itu, lagipula aku sudah punya XiuMin" jawab Luhan.

"eh XiuMin hyung?" sela Dio. "kami sudah lama tidak bertemu denganya, bolehkah kami bertemu denganya?" Tanya kaiDo bersamaan.

"kupikir nanti setelah kalian menyelesaikan urusan masing-masing hybrid-hybrid manis" jawab Luhan membuatku kesal seketika.

"direktur Oh, aku baru ingat kalau wakilmu itu tidak datang saat rapat dengan Kim kemarin" ujar lay.

"kau benar direktur Zhang, kupikir aku akan mencopot jabatanya. Untungnya rapat kemarin ditunda" balasku.

"kalau datangpun selesai rapat langsung menghilang, tidak pernah basa-basi dengan client"

"hei itu karena aku ada urusan lain"

"diam pun hanya untuk menggoda client yang cantik-cantik"

"hei-hei bisakah kalian tidak membahas absensiku?" tanya Luhan kelabakan.

Lay hyung menyeringai "kudengar perusahaanku kekurangan office boy, bagaimana kalau setelah dipecat masukan saja kesana?"

"kalian bercanda!?"

"oh dengan senang hati. Walau aku lebih ingin dia bekerja di gay bar menjadi penari striptease. Ow kurasa aku ingin memasukinya!" tawaku meledak seketika melihat wajah masam LuHan hyung.

"awas kalian" dengus LuHan meninggalkan kami.

"Hei Hyung mau kemana!?" seruku.

"menari striptease!" seru LuHan hyung membuat aku dan Lay hyung tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sampai perut kami kram.

"HEI KAI DIO AWAS MAJIKAN KALIAN AYAN!" seru LuHan menghentikan tawaku. Sialan kau hyung, aku benar-benar akan memotong gajimu.

"sudahlah hyung, aku bawa Kai pulang dulu ya~" aku langsung menarik Kai menuju mobilku. Sepanjang perjalanan Kai tak berhenti merengek macam-macam membuatku sedikit kesal juga. "Kai bisakah kau diam sebentar?" ujarku mencoba tenang.

"engmh SeHunie Kai ingin susu~" rengeknya imut, matanya membulat imut, kuping kucingnya terlipat kebelakang, kedua tanganya mengepal di bawah dagu, oh jangan lupakan bibir merahnya yang mengerucut itu. "setidaknya berikan Kai lollipop miaw~" rengek kai lagi.

Aku mendengus, aku tak punya susu atau lollipop disini, dan aku terlalu malas untuk mampir ke toko, lagipula toko mana yang buka jam dua belas malam? "SeHun~" aish mulai lagi. "Kai kau ingin lollipop atau susu?" tanyaku menyeringai. "dua-duanya Kai suka miaw~" Kai meremas pelan pahaku membuat little Oh berkedut pelan.

"di sini ada dua-duanya" kutepuk pelan little Oh. Kai memandangku heran "itu tidak terlihat seperti kantung~" gumam Kai. "yasudah kalau kau tidak mau" aku kembali focus ke jalanan.

"miaw apa ini benar-benar lollipop?" telunjuk Kai menusuk-nusuk pelan little Oh. "kalau kau tidak percaya, buka saja" jawabku menggeram pelan.

Kai terdiam lama. Akhirnya jemari itu bergerak membuka sabukku, Kai perlahan menurunkan resleting celanaku. Jemari lentik itu mengusap dan menekan little Oh yang baru setengah bangun "SeHun bohong miaw~!" pekik Kai kesal.

"astaga honey aku tidak bohong. Buka dulu semuanya" jawabku ikut kesal. Kai menggerutu kesal ditariknya celana dalamku kasar membuatku menggerang tertahan. "miaw!" Kai langsung menutup kedua matanya. "apalagi yang kautunggu? Cepat kulum lollipopnya!" seruku frustasi. Sakit tau kalau little Oh tidak segera dimanjakan.

"t-tapi SeHun lollipop kok warnanya putih?"

Doeng astaga LuHan hyung kau benar, memelihara hybrid itu susah! "rasa vanilla sudah jangan banyak tanya!" seruku frustasi. Kuhentikan mobilku di pinggir jalan.

"kenapa berhenti miaw?" tanya Kai.

"aku tidak akan menyalakan mobilnya kalau kau tidak mengulumnya Kai" desisku.

"ngung" Kai merendahkan wajahnya tepat di selangkanganku. Kai mengendus selangkanganku membuat punggungku menghantam jog mobil.

Slurp

"engh" leguhan lepas dari bibirku. "manis, sedikit gurih sebenarnya ini rasa apa Hunie?" tanya Kai melepaskan kulumanya. ARGH menyebalkan.

"rasa ayam campur vanilla!" jawabku tanpa berpikir. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir rasa ayam campur vanilla seperti apa coba?

"yay ayam!"

Haup

"oh, ah Kai enak~" desahku tak terkendali. Kai mengulumnya dengan baik, lidahnya menjilati seluruh bagian batangku sementara tanganya memijat dan mengurut batangku yang tak bisa masuk ke mulutnya. "Sehumm" ucapnya terendam kejantananku. "mana susunya~?" shit Kai melepaskan kulumanya tanpa berpikir.

"kau harus memaju mundurkan kepalamu lalu menyedotnya" jawabku se sabar mungkin. Kai kembali asik dengan pekerjaanya. Aku tak bisa berpikir apapun ini terlalu nikmat. "oh Kai~"desahku keenakan.

Ckres

"GYAAA!" Mama papa aww SeHun sakit! "Mama matha depat Thehun terluka mama panggil ambulan!" raungku heboh. Hua aku tak peduli cedelku kambuh sakit sekali hisk SeHun kecil kesakitan!

"hei kau kenapa miaw?" tanya Kai polos minta digampar. Kupegangi SeHun kecil yang terus meneteskan darah dari luka kecil, kecil sih kecil lukanya tapi taringnya kucing brapa senti ndiri! "miaw sakit ya?" Kai mendekatkan kepalanya hendak mengulum lagi.

"hua jangan!" aku langsung mendorong kepalanya, "nanti kau malah memotongnya lagi!" seruku. Kai kembali menegakan tubuhnya. "bagus dong miaw, nanti SeHun ga bisa nyerang Kai hihihi" ujarnya terkekeh. Aku melongo, jadi semua kepolosan itu tadi acting? astaga aku tak bisa menyerang kucing manisku dengan adik terluka begini. Awas saja kau Kai, jika little Oh sudah sembuh kau akan menjadi tahanan kamar seminggu penuh!

-End-

Wolfie : yohoo gue kambek nih. Gue lagi ga mood bkin enchi jadinya begini deh hehehe.

SeHun : lo tega bgt sih thor, ntar kalo Kai bener-bener motong gimana *mewek*

Kai : TheHun sayang, kan Kai sayang sama little Oh, jelas ngak akan Kai potong kok *aegyo*

SeHun : Kai chagi, kamu lebih cinta ke aku atau adikku sih?

Kai : sebenernya ke adikkmu sih *nyengir* kan Kai suka yang panjang, gede gitu hihi.

Wolfie : sono lo ke kamar *usir HunKai* ada yang mau request ide ff? aku lagi mentok ide nih. Mau tema apa terserah cast penting HunKai, LuKai atau LuMin.


End file.
